linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristopher "Kit" Eos
History Kit Eos, Unwanted Son of the Great Pirate King, Rufio Eos, and ex-Captain of the Nevdacha. As the last child of four, Kit was not as loved as his eldest brother or two older sisters. Although his father didn’t love him, he was loved by his mother until her untimely death during a fight that occurred on a military ship. After his mom’s death he was raised by Sylvia, a Goblin on his Father’s ship. At a young age his dad gave him a small ship, called the Nevdacha, and told him that the only way that he would be accepted as a son is if he made his own crew and Killed him and took the Title of Pirate King for himself. Resenting his Father he set out to become the best pirate that has ever sailed the Seas making his own crew that he hoped would rival his father’s. He then set sail to steal treasures across the realm looking for a Treasure that would give him a chance to fight his Father as equals. As a Captain he tries to be fair and friendly to all of his crew hoping it will raise their morale and make them into the best Pirate Crew sailing the Realm. After stealing the believer book from the Guild of Explorers island and sailing from the island Kit’s ship was approached by His father, the Pirate King’s, ship. A battle had begun between the ships, but was cut short after Tara, his ex-first mate, had started a mutiny. As Tara began to mercilliously target all of her ex-shipmates, Kit had ordered all of his crew members to jump ship and go to Rufio’s to escape the crazed Kobold. After having his ship stolen by Tara, Kit and his crew were brought onto Rufio’s ship, until the next port as he did not want to work under his father. During the ride to the port Kit asked his romantic partner, Sasha/Clair, what they future had in store for them, to which she responded, “Happiness”. When they finally arrived at the port, as Kristopher’s Crew was leaving the ship, Sasha pulled him aside and told him that his “happiness” was something that could only be found if he were to continue as a pirate under his Father. Although Kit hated the idea, he ultimately decided to stay as he trusted Sasha/Clair over anything else. Kit and Sasha/Clair waved goodbyes to their former crew as they all went their separate ways. As he continued to sail in his Father’s crew he had come across a ship full of gorgons. They soon disappeared and reappeared onto their ship. At first he saw a huge black boar and then he had heard Clair cry for his help. When he turned around he had seen both Clair and a ghostly version of her standing next to each other. Kit was shocked as the ghost said that she was the original Sasha and that the one he has been with for two years had been a fake that was created after she had died. This had prompted the two to fight as they were attempting to prove they were the real one. Kit had stepped in to have them stop fighting with each other and help fight the other gorgons. Kit then ran off to help his father kill the ghostly Blackboar. After defeating the ghost of Blacktusk, Kit was forced to make a decision on which, Sasha or Clair, to be with. He then told them that he doesn’t know about this situation and would want time to think it over as they both seemed to care for him. They both said he was the worst and left him. When the arrived on the shore to get to Escal’s Museum they trekked through the jungle. Upon reaching the courtyard of the museum they had fought three Kobolds and a large amount of Sunhounds. He helped battle, but when he saw that one of the kobolds were choking on a mudshot he helped them up in hope that this act of kindness would help them get a guide through the museum. He then walked to Wes and his Captain killed the Kobold. Upon entering the compound Kit was immediately incapacitated as he had tried to redirect the lightning that Nindella had sent towards him as he was talking to Bubbo. As he was unconscious he was thrown, along with Bubbo, into a wall, by Damien. As his body hit the wall he died immediately on impact. He was then brought back to life as his dad had used the spell greater lay on hands to revive him, causing a Sin. When Kit came back he was immediately filled with rage. He went on the attack and charged down Damien. It was a back and forth battle as they were both fiercely going at it. Eventually Kit had won the fight and took an un-bearserked Damien and pressed a gun to his head. He then told Damien that he would spare him as that since Damien killed him, he owed Kit his life. This was both a way to stop the Young man from dying from Rufio, and Kit gaining a powerful ally in the future. As the kid cried over the loss of his father Kit carried him as he looted the museum. Personality Kit Eos is a kind heart'ed person who most would think is unsuited for being a Pirate. Relationships Pirate King Rufio - Silvia - Sasha - Clair - Bubbo - Damien - Tara - Kit's Crew - Character Inventory Category:Characters